Fortuna
Fortuna is the Yami member and arms dealer who hosts the DofD tournament on his private island. He's the adopted father of the Pankration team members participating in the tournament, but is only their "father" because of his obsession with children who have the potential to become Master Class. Appearance Fortuna is a large and muscular bulky man with a tight suit and dark sunglasses on his face. He has slick hair on his head and a long beard to his neck. Personality Fortuna has an obsession with children and preys on them constantly should they gain his interest. Any child he sees with potential he imediatly wishes to take and make his children, forcing them by there will or not and demands they call him "father". He desires to gain several children for himself and, should they disapoint them or of no further use of them, he will kill them at any point, showing how little he thinks of them. He's very ruthless, showing no mercy to the Shinpaku Alliance and swore he'd kill them all in retaliation. He doesn't seem very honorable for a martial artist, having chosen to blow up the tournament just for fun while Kenichi and Sho were still fighting and purposely had his men attempt to kill the other fighters there. Background At some time prior to the DofD, he killed Jennifer Grey's father, prompting the latter to infiltrate his base to kill him in revenge. Yami/YOMI Saga 'DofD Tournament Arc' From his box up in the colisseum, he watches through a thin machine body that constantly sits on its throne. The matches are broadcasted to his visor. He hired master class fighters including Ma Sougetsu to guard the island but was betrayed instead by Sougetsu's lack of cooperation. He first crippled the Shinpaku Alliance (whom he was trying to make his children), but was later defeated at the combined hands of its wounded members and Hermit while his island was falling to Ryōzanpaku and the US Military. He was spared by Jenny after the latter realizes that he was beaten by children and opted to send him into the custody of the military instead. Abilities Fortuna as an arms dealer deals with Master Class fighters all the time, long enough that he himself has attained the level of Master. His martial art is unknown but he seems to rely on his enhanced senses to see through techniques and massive size to withstand attacks. To disciples, he claims that in the "eyes of the master class your attacks are nothing." His breath was enough to blow Matsui away and he was able to catch the attacks of almost all of the members of Shinpaku using minimal effort with his arms and even his teeth. Though Fortuna considers himself Master Class, he was described by Hermit as master class "garbage", meaning he is extremely weak compared to other masters. Techniques *'Poppy Knuckle:' The only technique he seems know. Fortuna throws a normal but powerful punch. He uses this technique in the battle with Shinpaku Alliance, he manages to heavily damage all of them. Battle Log 'Past Battles' vs Colonal Lancelord Grey (won, killed him) 'Present Battles' vs Tanimoto, Kisara, Takeda, Thor, Freya, and Siegfried (loss) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Master Category:Yami Category:Satsujinken Category:Dou Category: Male